Reunited
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: Put on mature for some explicit scenes. You'll see why in the end.


More yaoi goodess. May not seem like it at first. This is on mature for a few reasons. Over suggestive themes ...Explicit wording. Gehehehe..**I already know I'm weird, don't tell me. **

xXx

A boy stood near a small river, the rain spitting on his face, soaking the flesh to the very muscle underneathe. He brought up his hand as a flash of electric voltage came tumbling down, landing a few feet away from where he was standing. Another stood not far away cloaked in the shadows.

Shivering, the boy tore his midnight gaze from the fallen object to the other figure that stood aloft in the residential area. When the other figure had noticed that it was being looked at, it turned away, sliding into the night. The only sound that was heard was the clatter of a small piece of metal.

Standing just a few feet away, a blond haired creature perched upon a telephone pole. Its gaze roamed the area, soon coming to rest upon the boy. Standing to its full height, it lept down, the faint pitter-patter of feet resounding.

It shifted to the right before approching the boy. A hand, covered in silken fabric rested on the other's leather-bound shoulder. "...Look at the sky, tell me what you see.." Startled at the voice, the boy jumped. Heeding the other's request, the boy looked up. "..All I see are stars and void.." The figure nodded.

XxX -Ten years later. - XxX

Sho as the boy came to be known wandered aimlessly. The other, known as Kei, loomed carefully in the shadows. It had been years since they had seen anything of each other. Each thought the other one had died, or had been killed.

It was until one fateful day, Sho had been pushed out a window by mistake, being forced to plummet to his death. Kei hadn't been aware. Though he was when he found himself on the ground.

Both sat up quickly, hastened to get back to their feet. When their gazes met, they both stared at the other. Kei was the first to speak.

"..S-Sho? " The other had nodded, signaling that he was correct. Sho spoke, his voice quieter than what it used to be.

The days of wandering had nearly destroyed him. "...K..K-Kei? " The vampire just sat there, but raised a hand, brushing it against Sho's cheek.

"...Hai. " Kei moved closer, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him into an embrace. Neither of them spoke for a while, the rain still splattering on their faces.

Eventually, Kei stood up, pulling Sho up as well. Sho shuddered at first, stumbling, nearly losing his balance. The vampire however extended a leather covered arm, catching the other.

"..Careful, Sho.." He nodded, again gaining his balance. It was after all these years that they crossed each other again.

Both thought it was better to be with the other, than to be alone. Sho rested his head against the Kei's shoulder, his hand grabbing at the other's clothing. Continuing now in the same direction, not alone, but together.

XxX

Kei's gaze slipped towards the sky, roaming the endless void that resided where the atmosphere was. Both optics scanned the open area, seeing if there was anything of interest. Sho, on the other hand, allowed both eyes to shut.

He felt whole again. Before they had seen each other, he felt that a part of himself was empty. "..Kei.. Now that we found each other..what are we going to do? "

While he was speaking, he felt a kind of hope arise in his body and mind. The other spoke, his mind half still wandering, the other fixed on Sho. "...Don't know. "

They stopped walking for a moment, and looked at each other. In that moment, they both made up their minds. Kei turned his gaze from Sho, speaking.

"..Um.. Sho. " The other blinked. Sho tilted his head in slight confusion.

" Kei. Nani?" Kei fell silent for a while before speaking again.

"..Uh..Sho. I have something I want to tell you.." Sho nodded then smiled.

"..Go on. What is it? " The other felt a blush creep over his face as he spoke.

"..Sho.. daisuki.." Sho laughed for a moment, then nodded. " ...Hai, daisuki, ne. "

He fell silent then lept up, catching Kei in a full-on glomp.

XxX

Both Kei and Sho blushed, again staring at each other. Kei extended his hand, offering to help him up. The other accepted, allowing the vampire to help him up.

XXX

Back in the Apartment, Kei and Sho sat across from each other, their gazes locked on one another. " Uhm..Sho? " Sho blinked, shaking his head. " What's wrong? " Kei allowed another blush to creep over. He stood up, approaching the other.

"...Come with me. " He took Sho's hand leading him outside and down the street. Turning the corner, Kei took him to a nearby stream.

" Sho..tell me. What do you see? " Sho shifted uneasily, then responded.

"..All I see are things of Nature. Abiotic and Biotic things alike. " Staring at his reflection, he fell silent.

The vampire pulled a small box from his pocket. Kneeling down in front of Sho, he handed the other the said box. "...Sho. Will..you marry me? "

They both were silent for a while, but Sho nodded. "..Hai. Of course! " **((A/N: O! Oh Em Gee! ))** Kei took the ring from the box, slipping it on the other's 'ring' finger.

The outside of the gold band was engraved with both their initials, the inside holding a quote that Sho had said to him when he had found him. ' Life is not what it is, it's what it's worth to the others that care. ' Sho approached, slipping his arms around the other.

"...Aishitaru zutto. "

XxX

The wedding was held later that week. Both relatives, brothers, sisters, and outerfamily friends were there. When they had exchanged vows and placed the rings on each other's finger, the whole churchyard was in an uproar.

Red and white curtains cloaked their shoulders as they left. They both looked at each other, it was obvious that in their eyes they were in a whole new world. One where no one could seperate them.

On their way back to the apartment, Sho had stepped too far into the paved road. However, at that time, another car had been speeding in the wrong direction. Sho turned his attention to the onmoving car, his optics widening in the process.

Placing his hands on Kei's shoulders, he pushed him out the way, the car slamming into his gut. At that point time had stopped. The car hood had been dented, blood splattered all over the paint.

Sho landed a few feet away with a sickening thud. Where the car had hit him, ribs were broken, as well as tissue. His heart had been struck with the hood ornament, the cardiac tissue broken, causing breathing to become difficult.

Pressing a hand on the ground, he looked around, his optics already hazing over. Kei sat there in shock before coming back to reality. Rushing to his newfound husband's side, he covered the wound with his hand, blood spurting over his fingers.

However, Sho placed his hand on the others. "..Don't. " Kei looked up, turning his gaze to the others.

" What do you mean, 'Don't? " The vampire shuddered, feeling a surge of bloodlust overcoming him. "..I'm not losing you again, Sho.."

The other had forced himself into a sitting position, his hand grabbing pathetically at the other's shirt. "..." He had fallen silent, the draining blood taking his life with it.

Tracing his fingers over Sho's neckline, he bent over, sinking his fangs into the artery. After a few seconds, he released his grip, pulling away. He brought up his silken covered hand, wiping away the blood that stained the flesh.

"...I'm not going to lose you again, Sho.. I can't go on without you. " Scooping the smaller form in his arms, he continued down the street.

The car driver however, was pissed and was screaming at them curses and spells of all sorts. Kei merely ignored the driver, continuing on his way.

XxX

When Kei had entered the foyer, he set his gaze directly on the window. Now that Sho was a vampire, or he _would _be one, he had to keep him away from the light. Setting the younger down, he walked over to the shaded area, pulling the curtains over.

Hearing a small groan, he looked over to Sho. He had awoken. Though he _was _a vampire, he was still weak from the blood loss.

He knelt down next to the other, pressing a hand to his throat. Sho shifted again, opening his eyes. The eyes that were once a light blue were now bloodshot red.

Sho bit down on Kei's hand, realizing this would be one way to regain a bit of strength. Blood poured from the corner of his mouth. Releasing the flesh, Sho felt a wave of heaviness bearing down on his upper frame.

The other vampire however, noticed this and ran his hand through his hair before scooping him up from the floor. Turning, he walked towards the other side of the apartment, laying Sho on the bed. His gaze never wavered, or turned.

Sho had already accepted that they were both vampires and that they would have to stay away from the light. He knew that if he had died, he would have regretted leaving Kei behind. It wouldn't be right.

They had just come together. **((A/N O.o ...Oh my. ))**

xXx

Sho awoke again to the heat of Kei's breath against his flesh. Turning his gaze over, a small smile crept over his fanged mouth. Good.

He hadn't been harmed in the earlier incident. Sho allowed his gaze to wander from there on, seeing as there was nothing to do until nightfall. The shadows in the room bounced from wall to wall, floor to ceiling.

It seemed as though the shadows were creatures from another dimension. Kei turned over, opening his eyes. His gaze set itself on Sho, the optics scanning his form.

Sho noticed that he was being watched and spun around on one foot. Flapping his arms to try to regain his balance, he failed miserably, falling on the floor. Kei couldn't help but laugh.

It was funny how good a fighter he was, but how clumsy he could be. Sho winced for a moment before looking up at the giggling vampire. He arched a brow then asked what was so funny.

Kei covered his mouth, suppressing the sound. "..You, Sho. " The younger vampire blinked, furrowing the brow lines.

"..What the hell do you mean by that?" Kei hadn't thought of that. "..Well. One. You being a good fighter surprises me when you can be so clumsy at times. "

Sho fell silent for a moment before an unpleasant squeak was heard. They looked at each other, suspecting it was the other one. It was Kei who had squeaked because of his hand resting on his mouth.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stood to full height. His gaze turned from Sho, back to the window. He hated the daylight.

It was because of the sun, he couldn't go out..'lest if he wanted to be a fried corpse. And that, he didn't want to become reality. He sighed, sitting down in a random spot.

Sho blushed overfull. Kei had accidentally sat on his hand. Tugging the limb from the other's butt, he shook it, allowing the blood flow to get back in order.

Kei also had noticed. That was the most embarrassing thing he had done since they met. Before Sho could move, he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

XxX

Kei rested his chin on the other's shoulder. One hand found its way into his shirt, the other slithering down the stomach, past the waistline. Sho shuddered, a small moan escaping his mouth.

Bringing his hands to rest on Kei's waist, he smirked lightly. His other hand slithered down further, grabbing at a certain member. Sho blushed, another moan of pleasure scuttling free.

However, two others were peeping outside the window...Girls. GIRLS.

They stared at the two, sweat pouring down their foreheads. One had a camera, which she used to snap certain poses that the other two had created. Kei licked at Sho's neckline.

He heard the other purr, he was enjoying this. The older vampire pulled their garments off, the moonlight bathing their dead white skin. The girls outside nearly screamed, but covered their mouths in time.

This was perfect for them. Their friends had dared them to do this. And so they did.

Though it was a dare, they thought it was something else. Kei pulled his hand free, flipping Sho onto his back. Beads of sweat continued dripping from their faces.

The two vampires were in ecstasy. Kei ran his hand down the other's stomach, the fingers jittering over the white flesh. Kei lowered himself slightly, opening his mouth.

He ran his tongue along the trail, down to the said 'member'. Licking around the member, Sho seemed to ' murr ' like some kind of animal. Sho again shuddered, leaping up at an unexpected time, landing on Kei.

He pressed his hands against his shoulders. Running his tongue along the lobe of the ear, he lowered himself, pressing his upperbody against the others. He reached down his left hand, grabbing at Kei's lower member.

The fingers moved in an upward motion, but staying in one place. Sho could feel the one under him tense slightly, but the muscles soon to relax. **((A/N:...Holy..- No comment. -...Too much describing. XD Excuse me while I go murder my friend for making me do this one. o))**

After a while of wild craziness, the two felt themselves reach their limits. Liquids covered their upper torso and lower torso. The bedding was soaked, as so were they.

The moonlight glimmered in the wetness of their skin, dancing all around. Turning over, Sho rested next to Kei, a small smirk playing on his lips. **((A/N:...Mm'kay..O.o; ))**

Albeit a few minutes later, the two lay in each other's arms. "...Better than I thought you'd be, Sho. " The other smirked lightly, arching a brow in curiosity. " And just how'd you think I'd be? " Kei shook his head.

XxX

The two girls that sat outside stared at each other then ran. They flailed their arms wildly before skittering into a house. The others waited for them, anxious to see the pictures.

They sat there all night, giggling and screaming. Kei and Sho had no clue what was going outside, nor did they care...that was..until Son came running in like a hyperactive bastard.

In his left hand were two pictures he had gotten from the girls. After showing Kei and Sho the pictures, they stared at each other, then back at Son. Silence passed between them.

"...What the fuck? " They said in unison. **((A/N O! OMG! ))**The two vowed revenge.

XxX

The following night, Kei and Sho snuck into the girls' house, peering in through the window. Two of the girls were nude. Their boobs bouncing with their movements.

Taking out his phone, Kei snapped several pictures, then ducked under the window pane. Both Kei and Sho took a good look at the pictures that had been taken. A small smirk formed at their lips. Peering back in the window, they tapped on the glass.

The two girls screeched when they saw the top of one of their heads. Kei blinked then looked at Sho. '…Oh shit. '

Tripping and falling back, they both tumbled out of the tree, landing somewhere in the yard. Instead of climbing back up, they walked to the backyard, clambering up the side of the house. Sitting on the porch roof, they sat there, sniggering.

Sho took out his phone and took Kei's. Shaking his head, he snapped more pictures. However, the girls whirled around, staring at them.

Uh oh..they were busted. Sho flailed his arms before rolling back and off the roof. He landed with a sickening thud.

The girls heard it as well did Kei. A scream resounded as the result of the little incident. Sitting up, he rubbed his back, feeling for any broken bones.

None. Which that was a good thing. Clambering back up the side, he flopped down on his stomach. This would be a day that they would both remember.

XxX

Kei and Sho looked at each other as if they just saw a ghostly ghoul. '…What the _hell_? ' Blood was pouring down Sho's face.

He wiped it away before turning back to the window. Ducking down, Kei dragged Sho with him, whilist looking through the pictures. Flipping the phone shut, he turned his gaze forward, arching a brow.

They were headed for the garage. "…Kei? Just what are we doing? "

Kei shushed him and continued into the kitchen and through the girl's house. Slipping into the master bedroom, they slunk into the bathroom. Pushing Sho against the wall behind the door, they stood their waiting for the girls to come in.

Hearing footsteps, they quieted down, becoming silent. Kei peered through the crack in the door. Both girls were coming in.

They were soaked in sweat and other substances. They grimaced and covered one another's mouth. When the girls did come in, and shut the door, they screeched.

"**PERVERTS!!" **Kei was the first to talk. " **YOU'RE** the one who got us. So we got you. " Sho said nothing.

One of the girls, who had a leather-like belt on pulled a knife. "..Uh. You do know that will have really no effect on us.."

The blond haired girl arched a brow. " ..Yeah right. It will. Hell-oo! It's called getting stabbed in the cardiac tissue then dying of blood loss. "

The brunette shoved the cold metal blade into Sho's gut, watching blood come free. He only winced but only arched a brow. The younger of the two pulled the blade from his gut, allowing it to clatter to the ground.

He sighed then shook his head. "…You must not know. " The girls shuddered then blinked.

"..What do you mean ' you must not know?' " Sho rested a hand on the marble countertop. "…I and Kei are both Vampires. "

The girls stood there, their skin white as paper. "…….." They both were silent. They looked at each other then ran.

" Kowaiiiiiii!!!!!!!" Kei looked at Sho then nodded. "…Nice. "

Kei walked over to Sho, pressing a hand on the wound. The skin and tissue melded together, the blood flow stopping. Both of them shook their heads then headed out the house and back to their apartment.

That was one hell of a night. They saw nude girls get mad, which was horrendous. And they both had the time of their lives..well..maybe..the second time. Leaning against each other, they stared up at the sky, tuning all other things from their minds.

XxX

-Owari -

Yay. If you want any kind of continuation or aftermath, let me know. So, over and out. ; Dies then implodes. ; Ciao! And again, Sorry if it's confusing. I had no inspiration for this one. Ah and yes, Kei is Seme and Sho is Uke.


End file.
